Distant Future
by Aura.Bro
Summary: Arisato Minato was freed from his shackles that he accepted on his own accord. Sacrificing himself and now the deed was not needed anymore. But at what price? What happened while he wasted away as a seal? Was he back in his world or was he in a new world? Stay tuned and find out. Expect to see a bit of humor here and there. Pairings still undecided. Might be Harem-Ish since Minato
Here's a new story from me. Using this as a bounce back since I can't seem to get any idea on how to write the next chapters of my story. After I write this, I'll go and rewrite the chapters of my stories so as to refamiliarize myself to what direction I wanted my stories to go to.

Authors Note: The only thing I own is this Fanfic but what it was based on is has an entirely different owner.

* * *

 _"Your sacrifice has reached its end. You are now once again, free to roam your planet. Whatever choice you do will affect your future. You are what you want to be. You are once again free."_ The fleeting voice was all _'he'_ could discern before losing consciousness again. Who knew that this voice would soon deliver him to something he never expected. Or maybe he expected it and wished it wasn't true? Only _'he'_ knows.

* * *

Among the rubble of the past civilization, the destruction that was easily seen in just a glimpse. In the middle of this chaotic scene, a boy... No, a young man lies in the ground surrounded by such a scene. At first glance it would seem as if the young man was already deceased but he suddenly opened his eyes while still maintaining the same lying down straight posture he once had. As if he was just resting or taking a nap.

"Where... Am I?" He sat up and looked around, eyes droopy and seeming to be half asleep, one would easily think this person is still groggy but on the contrary he was always aware to his surrounding even while sleeping or relaxing. His past made sure to remind him of that.

Seeing the destruction around him disturbed him greatly even though his facial expression shows no such emotion, from where he used to be to where he is now, the difference is heaven and hell. Where lively and energetic sounds used to roam his surroundings, now it was all silence and desolation. He feels isolated, lonely... He was all alone.

"... Huh." In his mind, he finds it ironic how at the start of his journey, all he wanted was a moment of alone time... He never expected two things. That he'd actually get it and... That he actually didn't want it anymore now that he has it.

Looking around one last time, he decided to search for others, he may not know where he is right now but he thought _'Anything is better than this.'_ as he kept seeing the destroyed remains of what used to be a city.

* * *

After three hours of non-stop walking he decided that it's about time he took some rest. In his opinion, he was quite tired both physically and mentally.

"How weird." It was quite surreal for him to see a place one that likes to read or watch movies a 'post apocalyptic world'. He found out the hard way that it was way different living in it than watching or reading about it. Too different for his liking.

All the stress that somehow accumulated to his tired mind and body in his excuse, forced him to rest after finding a comfortable shade from the sun.

That however wasn't one of the plans fate has for him since as quickly as he closed his eyes to rest, a sound resembling an explosion was heard. The sound was too close to him for comfort. He had to check out what it was that caused him for his own safety. "Ughh..." he stood up albeit against his will to go check the noise.

* * *

On the location of the sound stood four humans that carried what seemed to be weapons that were easily larger than their holders and with them was a big weird frog/fish like monster that was easily three or four times bigger than they were but weirdly enough, they seem to be unfazed or at the very least, not panicked.

"Alright people! Remember my three orders, Don't die, if your number's up, get out. Lastly, hide. If you're lucky catch the enemy of guard and blast it! Wait... Was that four? Well whatever, it's about time we get this over with and head home, I'll take its attention and you go flank it as soon as I give the signal!" yelled one of the four towards his companions, they all yelled out their affirmation and soon set out to encircle the hulking monster.

"Let's go! I'll take you on!" The leading man once again yelled out but this time, towards the monster and behind him was another one of his teammates holding a greatsword.

"Try not to die." The man behind the leader told him.

"I try to abide to my own orders." Even though the distance between them and the monster was but a few distances away and slowly getting smaller, they made idle chat as if they were just having a nice game of chess.

The creature however didn't like their banter one bit as it roared and lowered its horn like appendage and dashed straight towards the duo like a jousting lancer.

"Heads up Soma!" The leader yelled out as he sidestepped a few meters away from the monster's direction, the now named Soma however only grunted as he readied his sword to make a big swing. Not a few moments later and the swing collided directly to the left side of the monster and with a massive hit, sent it flying directly to the opposite side, once the dust clouds whittled down the four of them saw the monster trying to get up.

"Don't give it time to recover! Blast it!" As soon as the order was given the gun wielders continued to shoot bullet after bullet until they ran out of bullets to shoot. After the smoke thins out they found the monster not moving and knew that it was without a doubt, dead.

"Nice Job out there folks. Now let's grab that core and head on home." but before they were able to do what they set out to, they heard roars from all around them.

"Hate to break it to ya Lindow, but it seems we've got company!" One of the gunners told him.

"This is so not my lucky day." cursing his luck, all he did was grumble and gave up, "Well, it seems we have our work cut out for us. Stay on your guard everyone." as soon as they huddled together, a group of armless reptile like monsters came out from around them. Though these were many times smaller than the previous monster, they were still bigger than the humans. It was also quite daunting to see around a dozen of them circling around. Like a pack hunting the prey.

"There's twelve of them. So, three each. Let's get this over and done with then." The group of four went and engaged the monster pack, not knowing about the person who will soon be swept in their battle.

* * *

"What... Was that?" He stopped in his tracks as he heard the shuffling of a few rather... Large beings. One way or another he knew that whatever those was, were not friendly. He quietly hid behind a rock to peek at whatever that 'thing' was. What he saw, brought three emotions to him. Amazement towards the lion like thing, a little bit terrified due to its look and for some reason... Empathy.

"It's not a shadow but..." Why? He wanted to ask to no one in particular. It made no sense for him to feel empathy towards a shadow, he was what killed a lot of them and stopped whatever they planned to do to him and everyone around him but he still understands them a little. After all, during his childhood, he had a shadow inside his being. He can clearly be called as a Half-Human, half-shadow but he still wanted everyone around him to not give up. Despite his apathetic personality, he actually feels empathy to those around him, those he knows and those that he doesn't know. It's much easier to feel empathy towards one with emotion after all.

However, this beast whatever it was gave the feeling of a shadow albeit more feral, more vicious and more instinctual. This thing was more dangerous. That he was sure of. In fact, it may very well be the reason why everywhere he went to was so desolate.

He looked at his left palm and closed it. He knew no other way to summon a persona other than using his evoker... Which was left behind after _'That incident'._

"Need to escape." He nodded to his plan, it was the best survival plan he has at the moment. He had confidence he can adapt and dodge whatever this beast's attacks were but should that happen, he'd have no way to counter-attack and will be forced to continually dodge until exhaustion. This was not an 'END' he wanted.

As soon as he took his first few steps, he couldn't help but curse his luck as he didn't notice the rock he hid at were close to crumbling.

"Damned Cliches." was the only words he could think-of and say as he glared at his once hiding spot turned alarm as the gigantic lion like beast looked at his general direction and glared at him. "Great. Just, great."

* * *

Back to the four man group, they just finished the pack that hunted them and took their cores. They were ready to finish this assignment but things just weren't going their way today.

"Look out below!" A young man with blue hair suddenly from out of nowhere jumped down near them, their group was on high alert due to the continuous attacks they received this day but lowered their stance when they noticed that it was human instead of an Aragami.

The young man only looked at them impassively before he offered them a friendly advice as he stood up. "Run." he said before he ran pass their group.

"Should we care about him or his words Lindow?" asked the girl with black hair but the one who answered her was Soma.

"Who cares. The mission is finished so it's about time we go back." but before any of them could agree or disagree with him, a large monster came from above, the same way the young man from before previously did.

"Damn it all. My luck is really at an all time low today." piecing the pieces together he quickly understand why the blue haired young man from before was in a hurry and told them to run.

"Alright squad! Thin out! Don't stay grouped up! A Vajra can easily get us that way!"

* * *

He looked back, none of those four people followed him. That big beast from before would definitely be a problem for their group. He sensed it, they were well versed in fighting these beasts but they seemed to tired when he first saw them. A fight with those kind of odds would be against their favor and letting them die would leave a disgusting feeling on his conscience, with determination. He decided to go back and help as best as he could.

But as soon as he got there, they were holding out quite well against that beast, though their moves looked a bit sluggish, probably due to the fatigue they've been building up.

"Hmm, Interesting." He looked at the weapons on each of the four's hands. Two of them were holding giant gun like weaponry and the other two were brandishing giant swords. As he watched the events unfold before his very eyes, he thought they could handle it, but a mere misstep from one of the group members caused the group's synchronization to falter thus allowing an attack to enter.

* * *

""Kanon!"" two of them yelled out, the other one ran in front of the swiping claw of the giant beast.

"SOMA!" the force was too great for the man named Soma that he flew a few meters from where he originally stood before getting attacked. His weapon, flying a few feet away from him. Seeing the chance, the beast took no time to take advantage of the situation and headed straight for Soma.

They could all see it now. One of their comrades, dyed red in his own blood as he died... But that didn't happen, instead something unexpected happened.

"I'm borrowing this." It was the young man from before, he was going to grab the god arc of Soma, that wouldn't be a good idea.

"Don't! It's dangerous!" Lindow yelled out but the young man only looked at him and said, "I know." before he grabbed the hilt of the sword.

As if on cue, a black goo like thing spread in his fingers then to his hands and then all the way up to his arms.

* * *

 _"What... Is this?"_ at that moment, time seemed to stop for him as he looked at the weapon in his hands. It was a sword but for some reason, it felt just like the beast. Only this time, the fangs are turned against the beast instead of anything else.

He shook out the thought as he saw black goo like substance cover his left arm, he felt as if this moment lasted any longer than a few minutes. He would be eaten by the sword's power.

 _"Use my power, Master. Thou art I... And I art thou."_ A voice told him, as quickly as it came so did it went but it felt like he knew what it meant. He felt like he knows what to do right now.

The beast was on a one way course straight towards him and the white haired man behind him, with these thoughts he quickly decided to lift the sword up above his head and waited until the right opportunity arives.

A little more...

Closer...

NOW!

"BASH!" He swung down as powerfully as he could while yelling out the technique. In one great hit, in one fell swoop, the beast was killed. Instantly. As soon as he noticed the missing signs of life from the beast, he quickly dropped the sword in his left hand and the goo like substance began to withdraw bit by bit until his arm was to normal.

"Y-You. Who are you?" he heard the question but according to him, his body refused to answer the man until he found a comfortable spot, and at the moment, just lying down was very very comfortable. As soon as he found his comfort zone, he didn't look at the man but answered him nevertheless.

"Arisato Minato." he answered and was quickly followed by a yawn as he followed up by saying "I'm tired. Good Night." and went to sleep.

The four soon to be known, god eaters were flabbergasted not just by what they seen but also by Minato's ability to sleep in the middle of the once used to be battlefield.

"Captain Amamiya. What're we going to do now?" With the question that was asked from him, he could only grumble and face palm as he said. "Today is really the worst day ever for me."

* * *

Omake (I wanted to include this in the story but after reading it, it seemed a bit too centered about comedy so I made it an omake instead.):

"Amazing." He could only utter the word of amazement, the attacks came in lots of various differences. Along with the ability that it could somehow control electricity. This wouldn't be a good thing for him if he got hit even once.

"Leave me alone you big cat!" Right now, he was really starting to miss the dog companion of his.

While running, he noticed that it would be a cliff in front of him, with no other options left... He jumped!

"Look out below!"

* * *

Somehow I feel that Minato as a 1st person kinda destroys his whole "well, whatever" attitude and lazy vibe so I went and made it into 3rd person so I could stick to that vibe as close as possible. Sometimes 2nd PoV works but sometimes it just irks people... Why? I don't know. Leave me in the reviews your thoughts about the story and also... WHY THE HATE ON 2nd person POV?

Note: This story will be a mixture of a little bit of the anime and the game. Why? Because the game has a few god damned plot holes especially regarding the God Arc Gun types. Sure in the GAME, Oracle Points (OP) is used as a battery source for it and it makes perfect sense with the player and Alisa seeing as they're "New Types" but how about the old types? Eating some kind of provision magically charges up the gun? In the anime, Sakuya was at one point seen reloading her god arc. I was like "NOW THAT! Makes more sense."

Last Note: I don't think I'll directly use the Persona as Minato's power. Note, "DIRECTLY". Since Minato is well known for exactly that, his plethora of personas, I'd be killing one of his main characteristics so I'm going to keep that for him. You'll just need to keep waiting and reading to find out what I have in plan for him and his personas.


End file.
